GB 2 166 211 A discloses a clip connection of the type in question for connecting two components, in this case a rod and a support, wherein a latching contour is arranged on the rod and a mating latching contour is arranged on the support.
In order for it to be possible for, for example, two housing parts of a housing to be connected to one another via a clip connection, use is usually made, in addition to the actual clip connection, of so-called positioning bosses, which force the two housing parts into the correct position prior to the clip connection being closed. Of course, instead of the clip connection it is also possible to use screws or other connecting elements, although these always have to be provided in addition to the positioning bosses.
This nevertheless results not just in increased tool costs, for producing both a clip connection and the positioning bosses, but, in addition, also in increased material outlay, since the clip connection and the positioning bosses are formed separately.